Geschichte:Digimon W/Ruhiges Dasein
Ruhiges Dasein Warm, trocken und stickig. So fühlte sich die Luft im Raum an. Viele andere saßen auf Stühlen vor ihm und starrten alle nach vorn. Auf einen Punkt starrten sie, wie kleine Kinder auf den Fernseher. Er fand es ermüdend und schloss die Augen. Verschwunden warme Luft, Stimmen und Langeweile. Ein dumpfes Gefühl. Das Springen von einer Szene zur nächsten und zurück und wirr umher. „Aron, Aron!“, ruft der Lehrer, weil der Junge wieder mitten im Unterreicht eingeschlafen scheint. „Es tut mir leid, ich verspreche es kommt nicht wieder vor.“, antwortet er nun möglichst schnell, damit es scheint, als hätte er aufgepasst und zugehört. Daraufhin seufzt der Lehrer. „Ich weiß, dass das was wir gerade an Schulstoff durchmachen nicht äußerst spannend ist, aber es ist eben meine Pflicht es euch beizubringen und deshalb verlange ich, dass auch du die deinige erfüllst.“ Aron nickt und der Lehrer fährt nun mit seiner Stunde fort. „Also wo waren wir gerade. Ah, ja! Ich wollte Aron fragen, ob er uns etwas über den Zweiten Interdimensionalen Krieg erzählen kann. Sofia, weißt du vielleicht etwas darüber, oder hast du nichts zu sagen?“ Das Mädchen das gerade noch mit ihrer Nachbarin geredet hat verstummt kurz und entschuldigt sich noch schnell beim Lehrer und gibt dann ihre Antwort. „Der Zweite Interdimensionale Krieg richtig?“ Der Lehrer gibt ein bejahendes Signal. „Also, soweit ich weiß hat er nach der Abfolge von mehreren weltweiten Katastrophen begonnen, wobei das eigentlich nicht ganz richtig ist denn durch die Verbindung der Welt der digitalen Monster und der Unseren kam es zu Störungen und auf dem gesamten Planeten ging es dann ziemlich wild her. Das Schlimmste das ich weiß, war die Zerstörung der USA durch die starken Erdbeben und die darauffolgend entstehenden Risse im Yellowstone Park, welche eine Menge an Asche und Lava in die Luft schleuderten. Während jener Zeit kam es zu einigen berühmten Ereignissen wie den Washington Downfall, oder der New Yorker Tragedy. Auf jeden Fall sind durch diese Vorkommen, die nicht nur auf unserer Seite hohe Verluste gefordert haben sondern auch viele Tote auf den Seiten der Digimon, eine Vielzahl an radikalen und extremen Gruppierungen entstanden.“ „Gut Sofia, das reicht. Kann mir sonst vielleicht noch jemand etwas dazu sagen?“ Einige Schülerinnen und Schüler in der Klasse zeigen auf. Der Lehrer sieht herum und wartet. „Vielleicht jemand der heute noch nicht an der Reihe war? Eva, du warst heute noch nicht dran, oder? Die Schülerin lächelt, wegen ihrer Verlegenheit und senkt den Kopf ein wenig nach unten. „Oh, ähm nun, ähm. Also es hat viele verschiedene Gruppierungen gegeben, aber jene, die am größten war und am meisten Einfluss hatte, war gegen die Verbindung der beiden Dimensionen, welche immer weiter Fortschritt und versuchte mit jeglichen Mitteln vorzugehen um diese aufzuhalten, oder?“ Sobald der Lehrer das letzte Wort gehört hatte verschränkte er seine Hände und schmunzelte. „Nun, das frage ich dich, nicht?“ In der Klasse war ein kurzes Gelächter zu hören. Eva, die noch mehr in Verlegenheit geraten war errötete und als es wieder still war begann sie mit ihrer Ausführung fortzufahren. „Diese Organisation hat sich dann sogar mit einigen berühmten Digimon zusammengeschlossen, da es selbst auf deren Seite Befürworter der radikalen Gruppierung gab. Der Grund dafür war auch, dass Probleme wie die Destabilisierung gesamter Landstriche und der heftige Umschwung vom gesamten Klima, auf allen Seiten immer mehr Opfer forderte und es nicht aufzuhören schien schlimmer zu werden. Bergstürze, nicht enden wollende Dürren und gewaltige Überflutungen haben die Lebewesen auf dem gesamten Planeten immer weiter dezimiert. Jedenfalls haben die Bildung jener Gruppierungen, ihr Aufstieg und ihre Aktivitäten, letztendlich zum Zweiten Interdimensionalen Krieg geführt. Es gab aber zu jener Fraktion die für die Trennung der beiden Dimensionen war und wieder zur alten Ordnung zurückkehren wollte auch eine Gegengruppierung, die sich als Ziel gesetzt hatte die Vereinigung voranzutreiben und mit den Veränderungen zu leben. Doch sie hatten nicht besonders viele Mitglieder, zumindest nicht zuerst, aber nachdem sich die Lage zu beruhigen schien haben sich ihnen immer mehr angeschlossen. Nur leider fällt mir gerade der Name von der zweiten Gruppe nicht ein.“ „Das ist aber schlecht wenn dir der Name nicht einfällt. Vielleicht weiß ja jemand anders den Namen und kann uns sonst noch etwas zur zweiten Gruppe verraten. Dickson hast du eine Idee wie der Name der genannten Fraktion gelautet hat und was ihre Ziele gewesen sind?“ Dickson zögert kurz, weil er überrascht war, dass er an die Reihe kam, doch dann öffnete sich sein Mund und er begann fließend die Frage zu beantworten. Nun, soweit ich es in Erinnerung habe habe nannte sich die Gruppe „Pakt“ und sie waren die Gegenspieler von „Pars“ jene Fraktion deren Name die anderen vorher nicht gesagt haben. Jedenfalls war das Ziel des Pakts eine friedvolle Verbindung der beiden fusionierenden Welten, wo die Leute der Pars ja die Trennung gefordert haben. Diese beiden gegensätzlichen Fraktionen hatten trotz allem einiges gemeinsam, nämlich dass sie beide eine Gruppierung aus Digimon und Menschen waren, oder dass sie beide glaubten für das Wohl beider Welten zu handeln. Jedenfalls waren sie beide zuerst noch eher friedliche Gruppierungen, doch mit der Zeit bildeten sich auf beiden Seiten radikale Splittergruppen. Somit spannte sich auch die Lage immer weiter an und wie beim ersten Weltkrieg brauchte es nur noch ein kleines Flämmchen um einen Großbrand zu verursachen. Dieses Flämmchen war dann der Mord an den Mitgliedern einer kleinen Verhandlungsgruppe, die als Vermittler zwischen den beiden diente. Die Verantwortlichen sind nie gefangen genommen worden, doch die beiden Parteien gaben sich gegenseitig die Schuld und so begann der Krieg.“ „Danke Dickson. Aron. Du erzählst mir jetzt einmal etwas über das Ende des Krieges und wie er zustande gekommen ist.“ Aron setzte sich aufrecht hin, weil er gerade mehr im Stuhl gelegen hat als darauf gesessen. „Also Yggdrasil, ein mächtiges Wesen aus der digitalen Welt, ist zum Ziel der beiden Gruppen geworden und daraufhin hat es sich erbittert zur Wehr gesetzt. Die Gegenangriffe dieses Wesens sind so gewaltig gewesen dass sich bald beide Gruppen geschlagen gegeben haben, obwohl ihre Zahl ihnen den Sieg hätte bringen sollen. Oft wird darüber spekuliert, dass es noch jemanden gegeben hat, der die Fäden im Hintergrund gezogen hat, jedoch kann es bis heute nicht bewiesen werden. Man glaubt nämlich nicht, dass Yggdrasil alleine dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre seine Angreifer derart in Grund und Boden zu fegen. Immerhin haben sogar seine engsten Vertrauten ihn verraten und sich dem Feind angeschlossen. Diese sollen die beiden Gruppen auch erst auf die Idee gebracht haben, dass Yggdrasil die Lösung aller Probleme sei. Was Yggdrasil jedoch eigentlich ist, wissen wir nicht. Viele Wissenschaftlerinnen und Wissenschaftler arbeiten derzeit daran das herauszufinden, dennoch ist es bisher nicht gelungen eine klare Antwort zu bekommen. Manche meinen sogar es wäre ein Gott.“ Während Aron darüber spricht verzeiht der Lehrer das Geicht und als Aron den Satz beendet hat sieht er schon etwas lustig zum Ansehen aus und die Schülerinnen und Schüler beginnen erneut zu lachen. Sobald das fertig war bemühte sich der Lehrer darum die Konzentration wieder auf sich zu lenken. „Nun, ja. Du schläfst zwar im Unterricht, aber du weißt etwas darüber. Auf jeden Fall glaube ich, habe ich meine Frage falsch formuliert, weil ich eigentlich wissen wollte, wie es schließlich zum Frieden zwischen Pars und Pakt gekommen ist. Also, ist es möglich, dass du uns darüber etwas erzählst?“ Während der Lehrer seine Frage stellte sah Aron über dessen Kopf um für einen Augenblick zu sehen wie spät es ist. Wie er sah, dass die Stunde bereits beinahe zu Ende war dachte er darüber nach wie er seine Antwort noch lange genug hinbringt, damit die Stunde, dann damit endet. „Ah, ich verstehe. Nun als die Fraktion Pars die gegen die Fusion der Welten stand zurückgedrängt worden ist und Pakt ebenfalls beinahe komplett verloren hat schlossen die beiden einen Friedensvertrag. Jedoch ist dies nicht so einfach gewesen, denn der Friedensvertrag ist eine Forderung Yggdrasils gewesen. Yggdrasil hat nämlich verlangt, dass wenn seine Angriffe enden sollen die beiden einen Friedensvertrag unterzeichnen müssen und sich anschließend dem Wiederaufbau zu verpflichten haben. Viele Menschen und Digimon die bereits Kriegsmüde gewesen sind haben dieses Angebot mit Freude angenommen, doch es hat eine zweite Forderung des Wesens gegeben die nicht so ohne weiteres eingelöst werden konnte. Es verlangte von den beiden die komplette Abrüstung und das Einstellen jeglicher Unterfangen sich in die Fusion der Dimensionen einzugreifen. Mit dieser Forderung sind die Mitglieder beider Seiten nicht einverstanden gewesen, denn es hat immerhin noch Mitglieder gegeben, die sich mit der Fusion beschäftigten und ihre eigenen Ziele, die sie sich gesetzt haben nicht aufgeben wollten.“ Da gab der Lehrer ein Handzeichen und unterbrach Aron, weil er erkannt hatte, dass der Unterricht beinahe zu Ende gegangen war. „Sowie es scheint hören wir bald alle einen göttlichen Klang. Deshalb möchte ich bitte, dass jeder seine Verwandten über den Zweiten Interdimensionalen Krieg befragt, vorzugsweise jene Verwandten die das Geschehen miterlebt haben. Solltet ihr niemanden befragen können, aus welchen Gründen auch immer sucht so Informationen zusammen die ihr eben finden könnt. Jedenfalls brauchen wir morgen die Informationen und werden darüber sprechen.“ Die Glocke läutet, die Schülerinnen und Schüler stehen auf und der Lehrer verlässt anschließend die Klasse. Aron packt gibt sein Geschichte Buch zurück in das Bankfach und sieht schnell auf seinem Stundenplan nach, welches Fach als nächstes an der Reihe ist. „Nur mehr zwei Stunden und der Tag ist geschafft. Oh, Gott. Ich wünschte diese letzten zwei Stunden wären nicht Englisch und Mathe. Hätten wir nur heute keinen Test in Englisch. Und Mathe ist sowieso kaum zu schaffen, egal wer unterrichtet. Ich habe einfach nie die Zeit einen Fehler zu machen, wenn ich eine Aufgabe selbst rechnen will. Obwohl da liegt das Problem wenigstens nicht am Lehrpersonal. Wenigstens habe ich heute nur kurz Unterricht und nicht bis spätabends.“ Plötzlich spürt Aron einen Klaps auf der rechten Schulter und dreht sich um. Dickson stand dort mit seiner Geldtasche in der Hand und Aron verstand sofort. „Warte ich muss noch schnell mein Geld aus der Schultasche nehmen.“ Während Aron in seiner Schultasche umher kramte wurde Dickson ungeduldiger. „Wenn du nicht bald deine Geldtasche findest, dann gehe ich ohne dich hinunter. Du weißt, dass die guten Sachen immer in Windeseile weg sind.“ Nach einer weiteren ungeduldigen Minute findet Aron seine Geldtasche und sie machen sich auf den Weg aus der Klasse. Während sie die Treppen schnell hinuntersteigen reden sie einfach über ein paar belanglose Dinge. Wie sie im ersten Stock sind fällt eines der jüngeren Kinder fast in Dickson hinein, weil es am Boden ausgerutscht ist. Es steht aber sofort wieder auf und läuft weiter, weil bereits jemand hinterher gekommen ist. Wahrscheinlich ein Fangspiel, oder so etwas in der Art. Etwas tratschen sie noch bis sie im Erdgeschoss angekommen sind und vor dem Buffet stand stehen. Es waren viele andere Schülerinnen und Schüler da und sie standen da und drängelten sich vor, denn jeder wollte etwas von den guten Sachen erwischen. Aron und Dickson stellten sich hinten an die Gruppe an und strengten sich an um nicht wieder zurückgestoßen zu werden, oder ein Vordrängen zu verhindern, um nicht ewig warten zu müssen. Dickson war dabei eher der aggressivere Typ und drängelte auch immer wieder und arbeitet sich so voran damit er an sein Essen kommt. Aron nützte einfach die Lücken die immer während des Gedränges entstanden aus und konnte so ebenso rasch an sein Mittagessen gelangen. Trotzdem war Dickson heute als Erster an der Theke und kaufte sich einen kleinen Schokoladenkuchen. Kurz danach war aber dann auch Aron an der Reihe sich etwas zu kaufen. Er sah genau was noch da war und musste sich zuerst noch entscheiden, was er haben wollte. „Gibt es vielleicht noch einen Eisdonut?“ Bakermon, die Verkäuferin am Tresen sah Aron an und gab dann in einem freundlichem Tonfall zur Antwort„Ich glaube ich habe noch ein paar davon hinten im Kühlschrank. Wenn du kurz wartest kann ich dir einen bringe, okay?“ Aron überlegte, ob er die Zeit dafür hatte kam dann aber zu dem Schluss, dass es sich gerade so ausgehen sollte. „Ja, bitte, wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht.“ „Nein, nein. Keine Sorge.“ Als Bakermon abwesend war, bemerkte Aron wie sich zwei Hände einem Zuckerbrot näherten. „Sie wird doch wohl nicht wirklich…“ Und schon war das Zuckerbrot mit dem Mädchen verschwunden. Kein Lehrpersonal und keine anderen Schülerinnen und Schüler schienen die Tat bemerkt zu haben. Oder wollten sie es nicht bemerken. Aron sagte auch nichts, weil er keine Probleme bekommen wollte. Er wusste zwar was er tun sollte, aber er traute sich einfach nicht. Er wartete eher darauf, dass jemand anderes etwas unternahm. Angst hatte er auch, weil er nicht wusste wie die Schülerin reagieren würde sollte er sie drauf ansprechen. Doch schon war Bakermon mit dem Eisdonut wieder zurück und er bezahlte rasch und bedankte sich ohne irgendetwas von dem Vorfall zu erwähnen. So ging er zum Tisch bei dem Dickson bereits auf ihn gewartet hatte. Während sie nun dasaßen begannen sie zu plaudern. „Und, hast du für heute schon irgendetwas geplant, außer irgendeine langweiligen Hausübung? Also ich werde mich jedenfalls mit meinen Leuten treffen und ins Kino gehen. Hättest du Lust mitzukommen?“ Während Dickson das sagte begann er schon zu schmunzeln und schließlich begann er zu lachen, doch Aron hatte nicht richtig zugehört und blieb still. Er mit seinem Blick auf seinen Eisdonut fixiert, aber gegessen hatte er bisher nicht viel davon. Stocherte er mehr mit dem Löffel darin herum als ihn Stück für Stück abzutragen. „Komm was ist denn los mit dir. Wo ist dein ganzer Elan, den du mir gezeigt hast als du das letzte Mal mit uns fort warst? Schmeckt dir da Essen nicht, dass du es nur zerstichst?“ „Ah, Entschuldigung, aber das ist es nicht wirklich. Es ist etwas anderes, über das ich mir Gedanken mache.“ Jetzt wird Dickson langsam schon neugierig und er will wissen, was Aron so sehr bedrückt, dass er nicht einmal eine seiner Lieblingsspeisen isst. „Sag mir wenigsten was dir so viel Gedanken bereitet, wenn du schon so abgelenkt bist.“ Ein bisschen war Aron schon auch verlegen, weil er sich etwas dafür schämt, was er jetzt sagen wollte. Deshalb musste er unbedingt sicher sein, dass Dickson nicht allen die er kennt davon erzählt. „Na gut, ich sage es dir, wenn du mir versprechen kannst dass nicht jeder gleich davon erfährt.“ „Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Wir sind schließlich Freunde.“ Ein bisschen erleichtert wirkte Aron, sobald ihm Dickson sein Wort gab und er begann davon zu erzählen was er beim Kaufen vom Eisdonut bemerkt hatte. Stotterte er zwar das Geständnis hindurch und stockte etwas da er sich schuldig fühlte, weil er nichts unternommen hatte. „Wenn es dich später so sehr quält solltest du das nächste Mal gleich etwas unternehmen. Nur weil alle anderen nichts sagen bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass du nicht das Recht hast es zu tun. Irgendjemand muss den ersten Schritt tun, sei es ein Fehltritt oder nicht. Aber was rede ich. Also ich frage dich noch gleich einmal, da du mir jetzt zuhörst. Willst du heute ins Kino mitkommen die Premiere des neuen Films. „In der Wüste“ anzusehen?“ „Danke, nein. Aber mit dem Gespräch hast du mir wirklich geholfen. Ich werde versuchen deinen Rat in die Tat umzusetzen. Na dann ich glaube wir sollten wieder in die Klasse hinaufgehen. Ich habe noch eine Hausübung die ich noch vor Mathe nachschreiben muss.“ So brachten sie die Teller und das Besteck zur Ablage und stiegen die Treppen hinauf zum Klassenraum. Sobald sie an der Tür standen kam Sofia auf die beiden zu, denn sie forderte von Dickson noch das ausständige Geld für den Theaterbesuch ein. Dickson ging mit zu Sofias Platz, um sie dort zu bezahlen und sich bei der Liste abhaken zu lassen. Aron ging inzwischen zu Eva, da er sich von ihr die Hausübung zum abschreiben leihen wollte. Sie gab ihm das Heft, dann legte er es auf seinen Platz, holte sein eigenes Heft heraus und begann die Rechnungen zu kopieren. Eben als er das Heft zurückgegeben hatte läutete es und er setzte sich auf seinen Platz zurück. Schon war der Lehrer im Raum und begann mit dem Unterricht. Mit dem Kontrollieren der Hausübung hat er heute sofort begonnen da er ein großes Stoffgebiet durchbringen muss. Infolgedessen hat er die besseren Schüler und Schülerinnen die Antworten vorlesen lassen und ein paar Hefte eingesammelt. Somit konnte er nun ohne weitere Verzögerung zum Hauptteil der Stunde übergehen. Der Unterricht verlief ohne größere Probleme bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem eine Schülerin einen Fehler gemacht hatte und nicht weiter wusste. Folglich holte der Lehrer einen Schüler der wie angestarrt vor der Tafel stand und sich zwanghaft Mühe gab konzentriert zu wirken, doch der Lehrer durchschaute die Farce und schickte ihn zurück auf seinen Platz. Nun war der Lehrer gezwungen jemanden zu nehmen von der er wusste, dass sie es richtig lösen können. Die Schülerin die er an die Tafel holte war zwar einen Schritt weiter gekommen und scheiterte letztlich wie ihr Vorgänger. Zornig wegen der verlorenen Zeit und weil die Schülerinnen und Schüler nicht die Aufgabe lösen konnten schickte der Lehrer auch die Musterschülerin zurück. Er begann nun alle einzeln aufzurufen und alle nacheinander zu fragen, wie der nächste Schritt zu machen sei. Bei jeder Person die ihm keine Antwort geben konnte trug er ein Minus ein, was dann am Schluss die gesamte Klasse war. „Wieso schafft ihr das nicht? Etwas so einfaches nicht machen zu können ist doch wirklich nur erbärmlich für eine vierte Klasse. Schaut so wird es gemacht“ Augenblicklich danach war die Aufgabe vom Lehrer selbst gelöst worden und die Schülerinnen und Schüler fühlten sich gedemütigt. Arrogant drehte sich der Lehrer nun zurück zur Klasse und befahl ihnen zwei weitere Rechnungen dieses Typs zusätzlich zu ihrer Hausübung zu erledigen. „Wisst ihr denn nicht wie wichtig die Mathematik ist? Sie regelt unser tägliches Leben. Es gibt keine moderne Maschine die in unserem Zeitalter ohne Berechnungen funktioniert. Nicht ein einziges anderes Fach ist so wichtig wie die Mathematik. Ihr müsst beim Kartenlesen mit der Mathematik arbeiten. Ihr müsst beim Zeichnen geografische Richtlinien einhalten und selbst die Sprach könnte nicht in ohne sie existieren. Es gibt nichts was über der Mathematik steht und wenn ihr das nicht endlich in eure Köpfe hineinbekommt, dann ist euch nicht zu helfen.“ Zum Glück der Kinder unterbrach das Läuten den Unterricht und der Lehrer packte erbost und mit rotem Gesicht seine Sachen zusammen und ging aus der Klasse. Heftig beschimpften die Schülerinnen und Schüler sich nun gegenseitig und bis zum nächsten Ertönen der Glocke waren sie damit beschäftigt sich aufzuregen. Ziemlich alle wussten, dass der folgende Englisch Unterricht jedoch noch schlimmer sein wird als wie diese Mathematik Stunde. Aron seufzte auf seinem Platz und entspannte sich etwas, nachdem er sich geistig auf die nächste Stunde vorbereitet hatte. Wusste er doch, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, das was er denkt im Kopf zu behalten und nicht direkt preis zugeben. Jedenfalls bei dieser Lehrerin muss er es schaffen, ansonsten würden ihn noch einige Stolpersteine mehr in seiner Schulkarriere erwarten. Letztlich war die Lehrerin nun in der Klasse angekommen und alle Schülerinnen und Schüler waren auf ihrem Platz. „Guten Tag Sehr geehrte Frau Professor.“ sagten sie alle im Einklang als sie hinter dem Katheder stand. Während sie noch stehen blieb, durfte auch kein anderer und auch keine andere sich setzen, geschweige denn sich nur irgendwie auffällig verhalten. Ein Stift der einmal vom Tisch kippte hatte einem Schüler gewaltigen Ärger bei ihr gebracht, so gewaltig, dass derjenige sogar fasst vor einem Schulverweis gestanden hatte. Sie war der Typus von Lehrerin, den man als Kind nur verabscheuen konnte. Glücklicherweise gab es heute am Beginn der Stunde keine Vorfälle, die jemanden in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätten. So setzten sich alle hin, nachdem es die Lehrerin getan hatte. Die Einheit konnte nun begonnen werden und die Lehrerin eröffnete ihren Unterricht mit einem Lyrischem Text aus der Zeit der Moderne. Wie es die Lehrerin hören wollte, hatten die Schülerinnen und Schüler auf ihre Fragen geantwortet. Auf diese Weise wurde der Unterricht bis zum Ende der Stunde fortgefahren und es gab wenigstens in diesem Fach keine größeren Ereignisse. „Ah endlich ist das vorüber. Und Dickson, glaubst du wir können morgen dann ins Kino, um den Film den ich heute versäumen werde nachzuholen?“ Dickson gab mit einem Nicken sein Einverständnis und Aron wirkte erheitert darüber, dass er sich die Zeit für ihn nahm den Film ein zweites Mal anzusehen. Schon hatte Aron seine Sachen zusammengepackt und ging zur Tür da machte er noch einmal kehrt und verabschiedete sich höflich von allen. Danach ging es hinunter zur Garderobe, wo er den Spind öffnete und seine Straßenschuhe herausnahm. Nachdem er diese angezogen und seine Hausschuhe in den Spind gestellt hatte, schloss er diesen und ging in Richtung des Ausgangs. Er wollte eben bei der Tür hinausgehen, doch da kommt Eva, mit ihrer Hand in die Höhe gehoben und seinen Nahmen rufend hinter ihm her gerannt. Sie brauchte auch von ihm das Geld für den Theaterausflug. Beinahe hatte er darauf vergessen und wie es den Anschein hatte sie ebenso. Demnach packte er erneut die Geldtasche aus und gab drückte ihr den Schein und die Münzen in die Hand. Daraufhin bedankte sie sich freundlich und wünschte ihm noch einen schönen Nachmittag. Zuletzt war er draußen. Er konnte die frische Herbstluft fühlen, die den Duft der Kastanienbäume, nahe der Schule in sich trug. Wie als wäre ein Gewicht von seinem Körper abgefallen, fühlte er sich dabei als er die Sonne auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Auf seinem Weg zur Bushaltestelle glaubte er sich frei. Derweil auf einer Bank saß, spürte er was für ein schöner Tag das war. Bei einem kurzen Blick zur anderen Straßenseite sah er eine Polizistin und ein Digimon. Wenn er sich nicht ganz irrte nannte man Digimon jener Spezies die er gerade erblickt hatte Floramon. Es hatte den Anschein als würde die Polizistin mit dem Floramon zusammenarbeiten. Dabei dachte er selbst die Polizei würde nicht gerne mit Digimon kooperieren. Er beobachtete sie noch weiter bis sein Bus gekommen war. Dem Busfahrer zeigte er rasch den Fahrausweis und nahm auf einem der weichen Sitze Platz. Während der Bus fuhr sah er beim Fenster hinaus. Er dachte sich, dass die Welt gar nicht so schlecht ist wie sie in der Schule meistens aussieht. Bald wurde er schläfrig und musste gegen die Müdigkeit kämpfen um nicht versehentlich seine Ausstiegsstelle zu verpassen. Eine halbe Stunde später verließ er das Gefährt und spazierte das letzte Stück noch zu Fuß nach Hause. Derzeitig war der Asphalt wegen Bauarbeiten entfernt worden und eine Schotterstraße lag als Ersatz bereits. In vielen roten, gelben und orangen Farbtönen erschienen die Blätter auf den Bäumen. Hoch waren die Gartenzäune nicht, wenn überhaupt welche um die Grünflächen erbaut worden waren. Bei einem Haus mit einem Teich bog er links ab und und wanderte weiter in die Richtung eines weißen Hauses. Dort Angekommen öffnete er das Gartentor und sprang sorglos über einen Steinweg, der durch die Wiese gepflastert worden war zu Haustür. Im Garten lag ein Blumenfeld mit Tulpen und einige Rosen standen nahe einem Pfahl. Schatten lieferten der Apfelbaum und der Nussbaum. An einer Zaunseite wuchsen auch Himbeersträucher und Brombeersträucher. Bei einem kleinem Beet konnte man Erdbeersträucher erkennen die bereits wieder verblühten. Zwischen den Beeten stand eine Porzellanfigur, die an einen nistenden Vogel erinnerte. Die Tür war aus einem dunklen Holz gemacht und das Schloss war aus rostigem Stahl. Eingelassen in die Tür waren auch einige kleine Glasfenster, durch die man jedoch nicht hindurch blicken konnte, weil die Struktur des Materials es verhinderte. Aron drückte auf einen Knopf und die Türglocke läutete mehrmals. Im Anschluss daran hörte man von innen Geräusche. Ein Mann mit braunen Haaren und einer kurzen Nase kam zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Hallo Papa“ Der Mann trat zur Seite und Aron kam in das Haus. Danach schloss Aron die Tür hinter sich und zog seine Schuhe aus. „Und? Wie war dein Schultag? War alles in Ordnung“ Aron zog noch seine Hausschuhe an bevor er eine Antwort gab. „Es ist wie immer gewesen. Was gibt es heute eigentlich zum Mittagessen? Es riecht schon sehr gut.“ Arons Vater war erfreut über das Lob des Sohne und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich etwas nach oben. „Es gibt heute wieder einmal einen Auflauf mit allen möglichen Sachen drinnen. Fleisch, Erbsen, Mais, Käse und so weiter. Es wird aber noch etwas Zeit brauchen bis es fertig ist, denn ich bin später vom Einkaufen zurückgekommen als erwartet.“ Die Enttäuschung stand Aron ins Gesicht geschrieben, da er einen Bärenhunger hatte, doch er konnte es noch etwas länger ohne etwas zu essen aushalten. „Na gut ich gehe dann mal in mein Zimmer.“ So nahm er seine Schultasche hoch ging an der Bank im Vorzimmer und der Garderobe vorbei und stieg die Treppe hoch. Die Stufen waren etwas größer, als wie man sie sonst in der Norm kannte, aber das störte im Haus niemanden, da selbst die Großmutter in bester Verfassung war. Sobald Aron im ersten Stock angekommen war, schlenderte er den Flur entlang, bog rechts ab und ging dann weiter geradeaus bis er vor seiner Zimmertür stand. Er öffnete sie und schon war er ganz in seinem eigenen Königreich. Mit der Schultasche verfuhr er rasch und packte sie unter den Schreibtisch. Danach legte Aron sich zum Entspannen auf das Bett, wobei er die Kopfhörer nahm und seiner Lieblingsmusik lauschte. Dabei sah er aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Vögel, die im Baum herumtollten. Sie würden wohl nur mehr ein paar Tage hier bleiben, denn es sollte bald kühler werden. Wie er sah, dass sie sich um einen Wurm stritten, dachte sich Aron, dass es mit ihnen nicht anders ist, als wie mit allen Menschen die sich um etwas stritten. Bei dem Gedanken musste er selbst lächeln. Da ging ihm wieder die Szene beim Buffet durch den Kopf und das was Dickson gesagt hatte. Da er deswegen noch immer ein mulmiges Gefühl hatte, bewegte er sich vom Bett auf den Schreibtischstuhl und schaltete seinen Computer an. Nun versuchte er sich mit dem Internetsurfen und einem Computerspiel vom beißenden Gewissen abzulenken. Da klopfte jemand an die Tür. „Du kannst zu Essen kommen.“, hörte Aron die Stimme seiner Großmutter durch die Tür sprechen. Den Computer schaltete er schnell ab, ging aus seinem Zimmer vorbei an dem Bücherregal und vorbei an seinem Bett in Richtung der Türe. Wie er sie geöffnet hatte, war seine Großmutter bereits wieder nach unten gegangen. Aron nahm ebenfalls den Weg hinab, bog unten bei der Treppe nach rechts ab und landete im Speisezimmern, bei dem die Küche gleich angeschlossen war. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite zur Küche lag das Wohnzimmer, das ebenfalls direkt mit dem Esszimmer verbunden war, sodass man während des Essens die Nachrichten, oder einen Film ansehen konnte und nichts unterbrechen musste. Dieser große Raum war, wie ihn Arons Eltern bezeichneten ein Gemeinschaftsraum für die Familie. Den Topf mit dem Auflauf platzierte der Vater auf die Untersetzer in der Mitte des Tisches und nahm den Deckel ab. Man konnte einen angenehmen Geruch vernehmen, als der Dampf aus dem Kochtopf kroch. Anschließend brachte der Vater das Besteck zum Aufschneiden der Speise und gab jedem, der Großmutter, Aron sowie sich selbst ein Stück auf das Teller. Fünf Plätze am großen Tisch waren noch frei. „Und wie war heute dein Schultag? Hat es irgendwelche Ereignisse gegeben?“, fragte die Großmutter ihren Enkel. Aron der sich gerade an seine Hausübung erinnerte, erkundigte sich deswegen über ihre Meinung zum Zweiten Interdimensionalen Krieg und erklärte ihr anschließend, dass es eine Recherche für die Schule sei. „Nun ich kann dir sicher Informationen aus erster Hand geben schließlich war ich direkt dabei. Als es angefangen hatte war ich noch recht jung, gerade einmal 21 Jahre alt und studierte auf einer Universität in Frankreich. Sobald ich von der Kriegserklärung hörte, kam ich schnell zurück nach Hause. Mein Vater war kurz nach meiner Ankunft zum Heer einberufen worden und ich sah ihn nie wieder. Mit meiner Mutter bin ich aufs Land hinaus geflüchtet, um sicher vor dem Wüten des Krieges zu sein. Dort angekommen verfolgten wir immer die Nachrichten, wenn es möglich war welche zu empfangen, denn es war die Funkverbindung je nach Tag unterschiedlich gut oder schlecht. Glücklicherweise waren wir die schlimmste Zeit vom Krieg ziemlich gut abgeschottet. Doch sobald die Städte zerstört worden sind, flohen auch die führenden Persönlichkeiten auf das Land. Das war auch zu jenem Zeitpunkt an dem meine Mutter von dem Tod meines Vaters erfahren hat. Sie ist sehr betroffen gewesen und ihre Gesundheit hat ab dann begonnen sich stetig zu verschlechtern. Bald kam nun doch der Krieg auch zu uns und wir sind in eine der letzten größeren Städte, die es wenigstens noch zu Teilen gegeben hat, geflohen. Dort angekommen hab ich dann deinen Großvater kennen gelernt, der als Arzt in einer Klinik seinen Dienst verrichtet hat. Während wir jedenfalls dort in Bern gewesen sind, ist deine Mutter auf die Welt gekommen. Aber das Glück sollte nicht lange anhalten, denn der Krieg ist auch bis dorthin vorgedrungen und die wir mussten erneut fliehen. Dein Großvater ist leider nicht mitgekommen, da er als Arzt den Befehl gehabt hat zu bleiben. Erst am Ende des Krieges sollten wir uns wiedertreffen. So ist der Krieg fortgeschritten und wir sind gezwungen gewesen von einem Ort zum anderen fliehen. Während dieser Zeit haben wir nur noch mehr Leid und Elend gesehen. Meine Mutter ist dann auch bald verstorben, weil sie sich wegen des unsauberen Trinkwassers eine Krankheit zugezogen hat die nicht richtig geheilt werden konnte, da alle Medizin für die Soldaten und Soldatinnen gewesen ist. Als der Krieg geendet hat und ich den Grund für den Waffenstillstand erfahren hab bin ich völlig am Boden zerstört gewesen. Seitdem bin ich mir absolut sicher, dass jede Art von Krieg, wofür sie auch sein mag, nie etwas Gutes ist.“ Aron hörte gespannt zu, denn er lauschte gerne den Geschichten von Leuten, die von Dingen sprachen, von denen sie wirklich eine Ahnung hatten. „Und wie hast du Opa wiedergefunden?“, fragte er mit Interesse. Die Großmutter schwieg kurz und erzählte dann ihre Geschichte weiter. „Nun, da wir bereits auf dem Papier verheiratet gewesen sind, ist mir das nicht so schwierig gefallen. Ich erhielt eine Nachricht, dass mein Mann sich hier in der Stadt aufhielt und sofort bin ich mit deiner Mutter hierhergekommen. Sobald wir uns getroffen haben, haben wir beschlossen uns hier in der Stadt niederzulassen und den Versuch zu wagen ein gemütliches Leben zu führen. Ich habe dann als Lehrerin in einer Schule fleißig gearbeitet und dein Großvater eröffnete seine eigene Arztpraxis. In dieser Stadt haben sich auch dein Vater und deine Mutter getroffen, auch wenn ihr Treffen unter weitaus besseren Umständen verlaufen ist, als wie das deiner Großeltern.“ Arons Vater musste kurz über den Scherz lachen, doch Aron selbst verstand ihn nicht. Er fragte wieso das ein Scherz gewesen sei und seine Großmutter und sein Vater sagten ihm er soll seine Mutter fragen, wenn sie wieder zurück sei. „Etwas muss ich für die Schule noch in Erfahrung bringen. Es geht um den Friedensvertrag der geschlossen worden ist.“ Bei dem Wort Friedensvertrag musste dann auch die Großmutter höhnisch lachen. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, ging es weiter. „Entschuldigung, nur ich glaube selbst bei all dem was sie sagen noch nicht an einen frieden. Jedenfalls nicht an einen solchen bei dem die Welt zugrunde geht. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten weiß ich nicht viel mehr als du darüber. Das ist wahrscheinlich auch das was in deinem Buch steht. Wenn du wissen willst was ich davon halte, dann denke ich, dass das alles Schwachsinn ist und beide Seiten wegen der enormen Schäden nicht mehr weiterkämpfen konnten und deshalb die Waffen ruhen ließen. Immerhin habe ich noch nie etwas von diesem allmächtigen Wesen das Yggdrasil gesehen.“ Aron war nicht sehr zufrieden damit und hatte gehofft, dass wenigstens seine Großmutter ihm etwas mehr schildern könne, aber es schien sie wusste auch nicht mehr darüber. Er aß jetzt den Rest von seinem Auflauf fertig und kehrte anschließende auf sein Zimmer zurück. Währenddessen machte sein Vater die Abwasch und seine Großmutter setzte sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer und sah Fern. Aron saß wieder am Schreibtisch und begann sich Notizen darüber zu machen was ihm seine Großmutter erzählt hatte. Ungefähr um fünf Uhr nachmittags rief ihn schnell der Vater nach unten. Gerade war er beim Lesen des spannendsten Teils seines neuen Buches. Das Lesezeichen, das er neben sich auf einem Schrank hingegeben hatte, kam ins Buch zu der Seite, wo er zuletzt gewesen war. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Vater. Dieser wartete schon mit einem Geldschein den er umher fuchtelte. „Kaufst du bitte etwas Milch und Kaffee ein, weil das habe ich glatt vergessen.“ Glücklich war Aron nicht darüber, wo sein Vater heute bereits eingekauft hatte und wahrscheinlich einfach nicht mehr die Lust gehabt hatte danach zu suchen. Widerspenstig steckte er das Geld ein, zog sich um und nahm einen Plastiksack aus dem Schrank. Dann verabschiedete er sich mit einem Schrei der durch das ganze Haus tönte und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Und wieder stand er auf der Straße, wo er sich heute eigentlich einen gemütlichen Tag machen wollte. Am Balkon sitzen und den Tag genießen. Vielleicht sein Buch weiterlesen, malen oder etwas schreiben. Jedenfalls gingen Minuten des Tage für ihn verloren und er konnte sich darüber einfach nur aufregen. Wenigstens hatte er nichts gegen einen kleinen Spaziergang bei dem er seine Gedanken ordnen konnte. Derweil er nun so einen Fuß nach dem anderen setzte beobachtete er die Umgebung und seine Wut verflog wieder bis sie durch innere Ruhe ersetzt worden war. Gerade hatte er den Shop erreicht und die Türen öffneten sich. Er wollte den Einkauf eilig abgeschlossen haben, um wieder zum Wandern zu kommen. An der Kasse bezahlte er sorgfältig, nahm das Wechselgeld mit der Rechnung in Empfang und steckte beides mit dem Kaffee und der Milch in seine Papiertüte. „Hoffentlich war es das dann für heute mit der Arbeit. Ich will endlich an den Dingen weitermachen, zu denen ich sonst nicht komme.“ Aron trat mit diesem Gedanken aus dem Geschäft. Zur selben Zeit rempelte ihn plötzlich etwas an. Umgehend verlor er das Gleichgewicht. „Nein! Aaaah! Verdammt, das tut weh!“ Er sah auf seine Hände von denen das Blut herab triefte und der Schmutz der Straße an der Wunde klebte. „Verflucht.“ Zornig sah er jetzt zu seinen Füßen und der Milchlake in der er stand. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht richtete er sich wieder auf und erblickte den kleinen Unhold der für das Unglück verantwortlich war.